ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Wildmutt
Wildmutt is a dog-like alien. He has no eyes, so he can't see very well. He can run fast, jump and climb with ease. His vision is his weakness. He is a Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin. He also has an Ultimate form. Abilities Wildmutt possesses a natural high agility that makes him able to run, jump and climb on objects at high velocity. Also, most notable, Wildmutt has an incredible heat vision that allows him, despite having no eyes, to "see" thermal signatures of people, other animals, aliens, or anything else that radiates heat. Wildmutt's sense of smell is also well developed, much more so than an earth dog, because Wildmuttt can track people from their scent even if they are many miles away. It has also been exhibited that Wildmutt has super strength, and Wildmutt can use its front legs as fists. An adult Vulpimancer can shoot it's spines at it's enimies, this is an ability that Wildmutt is yet to have. Omni-World ﻿Wildmutt minorlly appeared in Infotain Me ''learning how to fly and inspiring Ditto to fly. He also handed out candy to the gang in ''Hallo-Weeners. Rent 10 Wildmutt first appeared in Meet the 10 part 1 and 2 to battle two of vigax drones. Ben 10: MEGA Alien In Ben 10: MEGA Alien Wildmutt is beginning to mature. He is gaining brown stripes over his arms and backs. He made his first reappearance in the series premiere being one of the first aliens to reappear. Ben 10: Cartoon Battle He was used in Kill Us All to battle Kang. *Kill Us All *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: The Movie﻿ Ben 10: Star Command Files *The Meteor (flashback only by 10-year-old Ben) *What's the Buzz *Alien Roundup (goes ultimate) Ben 10,000 How It All Started *Hawaii Ten-O Ren 10 *Invasion of the Aliens Ben 10: The Evolution Is soon to appear in these upcoming episodes: *And they say Kevin was a Mutated Freak! *Only Time can tell what happens next Trivia *He was Ben's first intentional transformation (Heatblast was accidental). *It has been confirmed by Dwayne that the reason Wildmutt's language can't be translated is because the Vulpimancer language is too hard to translate. *At one point during Ben 10: Secrets of the Omnitrix, Tetrax called Wildmutt a "Vulpin," which is his homeworld and not his species. Gallery 200px-Wildmutt UA Season 2-12.png|Wildmutt's debut in Ultimate Alien Ultimate Wildmutt.png|Ultimate Wildmutt|link=Ultimate Wildmutt 006.jpg|Wildmutt in the original series Red Wildmutt.png|Red Wildmutt Sick_Wildmutt!.png|Another Version of Sick Wildmutt Dan as Wildmutt.png|Dan as Wildmutt Wildmutt BTMA.png|Wildmutt in Ben 10: MEGA Alien Diamondmutt.png|Diamond Wildmutt By Narutosasuke124 Wildmutt2.png|Wildmutt in Ken 10:Legend of the Fusionatrix. (Credits to Ryan Nguyen from Ben10toys.net for the base) negative wildmutt.JPG Category:Aliens Category:Stan's Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Clate 8 characters Category:Characters Category:Sonorosian Adventures Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Hero Category:Noah 10 Category:Orange Aliens Category:Animal aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Ultimate Adventures Category:Strength aliens Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Kobra 10 aliens